The Story of Two Sisters
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Two new girls arrive in the Hidden Leaf Village. Will there be trouble or tranquility? Read to find out. After Naruto characters became Genin.
1. They Meet

The Story Of Two Sisters

Chapter: **They Meet**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

On a beautiful spring day two girls were walking down a path when they spotted two hotties and a pink haired girl. They stared for a while thinking.

'_OH KAMI! The guy with black hair is such a hottie I bet Mya's saying that about the blonde one'_ Kei grunted at that thought.

'_OH KAMI! That one guy with blonde hair is a hottie but that other guy is pretty cute too...but I bet Kei's already claimed him...o well' _At that thought Mya just sighed.

Suddenly, out of no where some one put theirs hands on the two girls shoulders and said in their ears," Would you two girls like to join us…?"

The two girls snapped out of their thought s and said " Wha...oh sure we'd love that".

Kei said in her head _'YES...I GET TO MEET HIM.' _At that the three walked forward.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei who are they?" The pink haired girl questioned.

Kei just growled and whispered over to Mya, "I hate the color pink...and now more than ever!" Kei growled again when she saw that the pink haired girl who just said she was Sakura put her arm around the black haired boy that just said his name was Sasuke and that Sakura needs to remove her hand before he broke it... Kei just giggled.

Then Mya said, "Hey Naruto my name is Mya and this is my twin sister Kei ...oh and Kei I figured you would…"

"How'd you know my name…?" Naruto asked.

Everyone just sat there confused as Kei and Mya smirked. It was dead silent until Sakura said, "So why are you two here anyways?"

Mya was about to answer her question when Kakashi said, "Kei and Mya are travelers that are looking for a place to settle down but all the other villages shunned them because of what they are and they only became travelers is because they are looking for the person who killed their parents." Kei and Mya shot a look at him saying how the hell did u know that we didn't tell you'.

"Well then they're not travelers they're avengers." Sasuke protested knowing the answer that was coming.

"No we are travelers and avengers see travelers move to see the world and we move to see the world and we are also avengers because we also travel to find and kill the man who murdered our parents." Kei said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT...what are you guys and who killed your parents?" Naruto said clearly confused.

The two girls just stood there silent lost in their thoughts

_'Kei should we tell them what we are?' _Mya asked Kei telepathically.

'_...NO! They might shun us as well and we can't take that chance because if they do we will never have a home to go to after we kill that bastard that killed mom and dad...'_ Kei thought to Mya.

'_Yeah you're right. I think they're talking to us.' _Mya thought to Kei

**(AN: As u can see Kei and Mya can talk telepathically)**

Neither Kei nor Mya said a word they just stood there silent and after a few minutes Kei said "Meet us here tomorrow and we shall talk some more and if you will Kakashi please follow us we need to talk to you in private." At that said Kei walked off with Mya right beside her and Kakashi following not far behind.

Five minutes later with Kei and Mya...

"Ok Kakashi...how did you know that about us we don't even know you?" Mya proclaimed.

"Well you see you do know me but forgot, because you were very young." Kakashi announced with an emotionless face.

"What are you talking about…do u mean that you new us since we were born?" Kei asked.

"Yes...I'll tell you the story..." Kakashi said with a sigh.

With the others...

"I'm going to go eat some ramen, I'll be back here tomorrow," Naruto said.

"No you don't Naruto you're not going to go..." Sasuke was saying but Naruto's stomach growling cut him off.

"I'm not gonna do what..." Naruto questioned.

"Never mind just go." Sasuke said annoyed. Naruto just walked off with an odd look on his face.

"Sakura, do you think he's about to do what I think he's about to do?" Sasuke asked while lost in his thoughts.

"I don't think I know if he's going to do that...but _'why' _is my question?" Sakura said.

With Kei and Mya...

"OOOOHH! So you're our uncle!" The two girls said in unison. Just as they said that Naruto used a jutsu to turn himself invisible to the eye.

"Yes I am your uncle and Naruto has hidden himself by that tree over there..." Kakashi said as the two girls look at the tree

"Damn you Kakashi! I was hiding if you didn't notice!" Naruto yelled.

When Naruto yelled that, Kei and Mya just walked off. Kakashi and Naruto didn't even notice they were gone till long after.

They past Sasuke and Sakura and as they walked by Kei kissed Sasuke on the cheek and said, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"WHOA...Kei you've never done that before!" Mya said in shock.

Sakura stopped and…


	2. The Riddle and The Secret!

The Story Of Two Sisters

Chapter: **The Riddle and The Secret!**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**IN THE LAST CHPATER:**

Sakura stands up and…

**NOW:**

Sakura slowly starts to walk towards Kei, which is now walking away from Sasuke and the others.

"HEY...KEI…STOP I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOME THING!" Sakura called out.

Kei just kept walking, but before anyone could say or do anything Kei had flashed right in front of Sakura's face and said, "I know you seem to think that Sasuke belongs to you but he doesn't, Sasuke belongs to himself and IF he liked you don't you think he would of done or said something by now...what you've known each other for what like 5 years now...I say that's plenty long enough to confess a little crush on a stupid fan girl of his don't you!"

Everyone just stood there surprised at what she just said. Then suddenly Kei saw a tear run down Sakura's face and said, "I'm leaving you this, once you figure it out I might be able to stand your presents...If you are near the dark I will tell you about the secret of the sun you are here no escape from my visions of the world you will cry all alone but that does not mean a thing to me. Knowing the song I will sing till the darkness comes to sleep come to me I will tell about the secret of the sun its in you not in me but it does not mean a thing to you the sun is in your eyes the sun is in your ears I hope you see the sun someday in the darkness" At that said Kei just walked off leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto (who had just arrived), and her sister behind.

Once out of site she knew one of them would come after her so she ran to a almost completely hidden clearing as she past on her way. She jumped into a tree and just sat there for a while. She fell asleep in the tree but just before she closed her eyes she saw that there was a stream.

Hours later...

Kei awoke to find that she wasn't in the tree, but on the ground in someone's lap. She automatically knew who it was because of his smell.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Sasuke?" Kei said with a smirk.

"Yes it is, look it's a full moon tonight." Sasuke said with a soothing tone in his voice.

"Sasuke would you like to see what I am on full and new moons?"

"Yeah sure, why not…"

"Why not, because you might freak and I'm scared you might never like me if I do this but I must sometime and I always said why put off for tomorrow what you can do today."

"Just show me already, I WANT to see your demon side."

"WAAAAAAAA HOW DID YOU KNOW...oh well."

Kei stood up and looked up at the moon. Sasuke saw as she transformed _'Her hair went from black to silver and now she has a tail and whiskers...and FOX EARS...I guess she's the girl with the female fox demon in her' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Kei landed on the ground gracefully and said "Well do you like me or want to run away and never talk or even look at me again, and no **I** don't have the fox demon's spirit in me but I know who does."

"How did you know I thought that and no I don't want to run from you."

Kei just smirked and said, "Ok well you need some sleep and so do I but I have to find my sister and then I can sleep."

"I'm right here, now Sasuke go home and sleep. Kei our un...Kakashi said that we can stay in a guest room in his house until we can find an apartment of our own." Mya said as she can out of nowhere.

"Ok well then it's all settled." Kei said.

"Kei...you didn't just do what I think you just did…did you?" Mya questioned with a slight look of fear in her eye.

"Yes, yes Mya I did and he didn't shun me and he won't tell anyone right Sasuke...?" Kei said confidently.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone about this little secret. I promise." Sasuke confirmed.

"Good, lets go now." Mya said as if she was in a hurry.

So everyone went home and went to sleep...


	3. Cut Off!

The Story Of Two Sisters

Chapter: **Cut Off!**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Last Chapter:**

So everyone went home and went to sleep...

**Now:**

The next mourning Kei went down to see if anyone was awake and found that no one was home then she looked at the time and noticed that it was 1:30P.M.

"SHIT I'M LATE," Kei yelled while running out the door at a speed faster than that of a fox. A few minutes later she arrived and in a split second Sakura had a kunai at her neck (Sakura pined Kei to a tree). A moment past, then she noticed that Mya wasn't there but before she could ask she heard Sakura mumble something.

"You never let me talk yesterday...I would of never let you live with what you told me and the answer to that riddle is...get over myself and admit that Sasuke will never want me...I know that but I can't and won't stop loving him, because if I can't have him no one can ...even if they do under stand him more than I do! I can't give up on him!"

"Well then, you can just get off me then." Kei smirked as she tried to move off of the tree but couldn't Sakura just pushed harder and said, "No! You're not leaving, not after you humiliated me like that and Sasuke's always so cold to people and you used a mind erasing jutsu on him so he'll be nice to you! And for that I must kill you!" after Sakura said that she ripped the kunai from Kei's throat and jabbed it into Kei's stomach. Kei fell on the ground screaming from the pain, and then Sakura picked her up and threw her across the clearing. Kei landed on the ground near Naruto. Before anyone could do anything...


	4. Huge Fight

The Story Of Two Sisters

Chapter: **Huge Fight**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

**Last Chapter:**

Before anyone could do anything...

**Now:**

Before anyone could do anything, Mya jumped down from the tree she was standing in and she landed between Kei and Sakura.

"Why are you protecting that **witch**!" Sakura asked.

"Because she's my sister." Mya said. Then she went up to Sakura and grabbed her collar, "And listen here, my sister isn't the witch. Guess who's really the witch here, **YOU!** So leave my sister alone. She's right about Sasuke ya know. He doesn't like you; in fact I bet he hates your guts! So leave my sister out of your stupid little fits! Now shut up and leave!" The Mya threw Sakura to the ground.

Then Sakura stared to cry and Mya turned around to face her sister.

'_Kitsune! I need your help! I want you to heal my sister.' _Mya thought to the fox.

"**Ok." **The fox replied.

Mya went to put her hands on her sister but suddenly a kunai hit her in the back. Mya stopped for a second then went back to reaching for her sister's stomach. Mya felt another kunai hit her back, and then she felt half a dozen more in her back. When she was done healing Kei; Mya had at least fifteen, if not more, kunai in her back.

At that moment Mya heard kunai being pulled out of a shuriken holder. Naruto stood there and looked down at Mya. Next, Mya heard kunai flying through the air. Naruto saw Mya close her eyes.

'_She must be bracing for impact.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

When Mya didn't feel the kunai hit her back she turned around to see Naruto standing behind her.

"Na-ru-to, are—why?" Mya asked between breaths, she had lost too much blood.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve some hospitality, which is something that Sakura, apparently, doesn't know how to give. That's why." Naruto answered.

"Naruto!" Mya yelled.

Naruto turned around to see a clone of Sakura standing between him and Mya. The clone was facing him with a shuriken in hand. Suddenly, the clone tried to throw the shuriken, Naruto went to dodge, but nothing was thrown. Then Naruto noticed that Mya had stabbed the clone in the back with a kunai.

"Thanks." Naruto said to Mya. The Naruto notice that Mya was doing a couple hand signs then her hands started to glow a sea blue color. Mya ran towards Sakura, Mya grabbed Sakura's shoulders and she fell unconscious and Mya set her gently on the ground.

"What jutsu was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't exactly know what it's called, all I know is that it knocks your opponent out cold for at least two hours if not more. Kei taught me how to perform it." Mya replied.

"Are you older or younger than her?"

"Younger, but only by six seconds. She still thinks she's years older than me though." Mya said with a smile, she's still looking at Sakura.

"But it's true, I am older than you." Kei said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Mya said as she rolled her eyes. Then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You three ok?" Kakashi asked. Seeing the glares he was given he turned to Kei.

"What?" Kei asked.

"How's your stomach?" Kakashi asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Mya asked with a weird tone. Then Kakashi shot a look at Mya.

Naruto then looked at Mya's back.

'_She needs to have those wounds taken care of, but she seems fine. I don't think I should say anything, but I don't want her to get hurt any further.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"You're right Naruto." Kei said as she looked at Mya.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"I'm fine, I prom—" Mya started to say, but was cut off when she started to fall unconscious. Kei ran up to her and caught her.

"Naruto, you think you could carry Sakura and show Kei where the hospital is?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said as he went over to Sakura. Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on, the hospitals this way. You sure you can carry your sister?" Naruto asked Kei.

"Yeah, she's only seventy-five pounds and for a thirteen year old that's pretty light." Kei replied.

"So, how close are you and your sister?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"We don't really think of each other as sisters, I mean we do, but we're more like best friends. Every fight we've been in we always figure a way to resolve it one way or another." Kei replied.

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kei asked cautiously.

"No, at least…I don't think so." Naruto said a little unsure of himself.

"How long have you guys been orphans?" Naruto asked.

"Thirteen years, you?" Kei replied.

"How'd you kn—oh never mind, thirteen years." Naruto responded.

"Wow, this village is magnificent!" Kei said trying to change the subject, Naruto fell for it.

"Yeah, I guess, but I've lived here for so long that it doesn't really faze me anymore. Look there's the hospital now!" Naruto said as he pointed to the hospital with his eyes.

"Come on! Let's get these two in there, especially Mya; before she bleeds to death." Kei said as she began to run, with Naruto a couple inches behind her to her left.

When the two of them got into the main desk Kei said to the nurse, "We have two wounded girls, they need to be treated. My sister, Mya, needs to be treated as soon as possible."


	5. At the Hospital

The Story Of Two Sisters

Chapter: **At the Hospital**

By: NarutoUzumakiLuver 

Naruto and Kei gently put the two girls down on stretchers and the nurses rushed Sakura into a room where she could sleep and the other nurses rushed Mya into the Emergency Room.

Kei just sighed.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Naruto said, trying to reassure Kei.

"I'm not worried, I just get tired of her getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always getting hurt."

"How?"

"She tries to protect me, even when I don't need protected. She protects me when we get into trouble, especially when it's her fault. After she's done beating the crap out of whoever is trying to hurt us, when it's her fault, she says, 'I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me.' then she just walks off and I run to catch up with her. I hate it when she says that though." Kei said as she looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean, 'you hate it'? What's so bad about it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, it's just…the way she says it…it makes me feel like she did something wrong that I don't know about."

"Oh." Naruto said, which was all he could think of saying. Then the two of them just sat there silently for a while. After about an hour later a nurse came out and said, "Your friend, Mya I think you said her name was; the girl with brown hair, is ok. We're giving her blood right now, although I have to ask. Where did she get all those wounds?"

"She got them from the other girl we brought in, her name's Sakura." Naruto said.

"Ok, well you can go in and see Mya; she's awake, but she's a little drowsy from all the blood loss. She's in room three. Do you want to see Sakura?" The nurse asked.

Kei and Naruto just looked at each other and Naruto said, "No, we'll just see Mya please." With that said, the nurse went to another patient and the two teens went into Mya's room. They found Mya sitting up with a tube in her arm giving her blood. The weird thing was that she was wide-awake. Kei walked over to her right side and Mya looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Kei asked Mya.

"Fine, I was drowsy earlier, but now I'm fine." Mya said confidently. Then Mya quickly looked out the window to her left. Then she looked very perplexed.

"What's the matter?" Kei asked.

"I thought I saw something…but I guess it was my imagination." Mya said still a little confused.

"You imagining something…are you sure you're feeling fine?" Kei said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Mya said. (Naruto is leaning on the doorframe this whole time.)

Then a different nurse came into the room and said, "I'd like to see your wounds." Kei looked at Mya and Mya just nodded her head. Mya moved her ponytail so it would sit on her right shoulder. The nurse lifted Mya's shirt up above her stomach. (Mya was sitting with her knees pressed to her chest and the blanket covering her knees) She said, "These wounds aren't very deep, but they were deep enough to penetrate your veins and there's so many of the wounds that's why you passed out." By now Mya had her head laying on her knees and she had her arms wrapped around her knees and she just rolled her eyes at what the nurse said and mouthed the word _'DUH!' _Then Mya thought to herself as she looked at the floor, _'Why is Naruto staring at me like that? It's kinda weird and he hasn't said a word since he got into the room, I wonder why?'_

'I have the urge to say something like this to her—" No way!" This lady is most likely the stupidest nurse in the hospital!' Mya telepathically don't Kei. At that said, Kei just smiled at Mya and Mya smiled back.

"Ok, your fine, but you'll have to stay here for a little while longer." The nurse said before she left the room. When Mya was sure the nurse was all the way out the door she rolled her eyes and said, "Great I get to stay in this dump for a while more."

"Mya, it's not a dump!" Kei said with a smile.

"To me, any hospital is a dump!!!" Mya said with just a grin.

Then Mya's gaze drifted over to Naruto, "Are you ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just getting things sorted out." Naruto said, but it didn't convince Mya or Kei, but they let it go.

'I wonder what his real problem is?' Mya telepathically told Kei.

'Don't know, we'll have to find out though, how should we ask hi—' Kei thought to Mya, she cut her off.

'But not right now, he might tell us when he's ready.' Mya thought to Kei.


End file.
